


Requiem for a Queen

by boldlyqo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Buckle up for a looooong ride, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Angst, My First Fanfic, There's going to be a lot folks, This highkey came to me in a dream, We got bounce houses and art galleries!, We got insane asylums!, We got revenge!, We have it all!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldlyqo/pseuds/boldlyqo
Summary: On her wedding day, Marinette Dupain-Cheng gets an unexpected surprise.





	Requiem for a Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, I'm finally awake.
> 
> Be prepared for a very long, very angsty, and probably mentally scarring ride.  
> This all came to me in a very intense dream, and will be lightly edited to be a little less weird.  
> Buckle up lads here we go!

It was a Saturday afternoon when Marinette closed her eyes. She was walking down the aisle, her voluminous gown billowing around her, when she looked up and caught his gaze. He was crying, his sea-shaded eyes so full of love she felt she could drown in them forever. Forever, that was what they had promised only moments before, signing paperwork that said what they already knew: that this was forever. They’d known from the first moment they’d met, from her stumbling into his room, only to find him meditating peacefully on his bed, the sunlight streaming over his teal locks, illuminating a halo around his head from the ship’s window.

She knew when she finally revealed herself to be Ladybug, and he simply looked at her with those ocean eyes and told her that he had known since he met Ladybug. He knew her better than anyone else.

She knew when she took the blow from Hawkmoth, finally ending his reign over Paris once and for all, the bruises still blooming over her right side, despite Tikki’s claim that the Miraculous Ladybug would heal everything. He was her last thought before she blacked out, only to be awoken by his warm hands carrying her away from battle, still transformed.

Marinette wishes that she could say he was the last thing she saw, but in reality it was the brilliant red poppies and blooming mustard as she collapsed, her white dress blossoming burgundy as she fell into the field. She could’ve sworn that he called out for her as she fell into darkness, his melodic voice the last thing she would hear on Earth.

“Marinette!” 

She was awoken to someone calling her name. It wasn’t Luka crying for her this time, rather the voice of Master Fu. 

“M-master? Is that you??”

“No Marinette,” called the voice, “It’s me.”

Well that really didn’t clear anything up, did it? 

As Marinette sat up and opened her eyes, she discovered that she was no longer in her wedding dress, but rather in a deep red duplicate, with a skirt made of blooming roses. Before she could even utter another syllable, she looked up.

“What the fork are you??” She exclaimed, seeing a 3 foot wide, bright white pom-pom with eyes floating over her. 

“Oh! I guess I should introduce myself! I’m God. You’ve come to heaven. I regret to inform you that you’ve died, but! You’re the prophesied queen of this sector.”


End file.
